Who Am I?
by BelieveInMe134
Summary: Bucky comes to Steve's apartment one night wanting to know who he is, but Bucky doesnt know that he will eventually start working with the avengers. (the story is better than it sounds, not good at summaries) rated T for future chapters. Eventually Bucky/OC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

i was sitting in my living room watching tv when i heard a loud knock on my door, i got up and opened the door to see a verry familiar face, Bucky.

"Bucky?" i asked surprised.

" you said i know you, is it true " he asked me.

" yes it is " i said to him.

" who am i, what happened to me? " he asked anxiously.

" i want to know who i am " he said.

" okay, will help you" i said to him as he walked in the apartment.

when he walked into my apartment he sat in a chair, and he had a blank expression

on his face. he started talking.

" i had a memory come back to me, it was me falling off of a train and you were there".

" yeah that was the day you suposingly died, but somehow you survived that fall" i said to him.

he looked at me and asked "how long did we know each other?".

" we have know each other my whole life " i answered.

" i keep remembering things but i don't remember them happening" he told me.

" its because they brainwashed you, erased all your memories" i told him.

" don't worry Bucky, we will get you back to normal" i told him.

He looked at me with sad look, " look at what i have become, an assassin that has killed a lot of people, how am i supposed to be back to normal? People will never look at me the same, they will always look at me like i'm a killer".

**thanks for reading, leave a review, tell me what you think about chapter 1 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**buckys POV**

"_look at what i have become, an assassin that has killed a lot of people, how am i supposed to be back to normal? People will never look at me the same, they will always look at me like a killer." _when i said that steve looked at me with and said " its not your fault that you killed all those people, its HYDRA's fault, they brainwashed you and made you kill them, so dont blame yourself"

when he said that i just nodded and walked away towards the living room" look i have no place to go, so can i stay here?" i asked him

" sure, you can stay as long as you need to, you can sleep on the couch." he said to me

i nodded and sat down " so what all do you remember" he asked me

"i remember me and you on a train and then i fell off and you were there screaming, and i also remember me and you talking to each other" i said looking at him.

"well i guess thats a good start, see you in the morning" he said walking towards his room. the rest of the night i barely got any sleep because all these memories came flooding into my mind.

i woke up to the sound of something in the kitchen. i got up and walked in the kitchen to see that Steve was making something " what are you making" i asked him

"breakfast" he replied " do you want any coffee?" he asked me

"sure" i replied, i couldn't really remember because all of my memories about my past were erased so i couldn't remember what i liked. when Steve was done cooking me and him sat down at the table and ate in an awkward silence

" so.. what do you wanna do today " steve asked me.

i shrugged my shoulders " i don't know, i was actually hoping to just stay here today" i told him right when his phone started ringing

" hello " he said "okay i will be there" then hung up the phone " well it looks like i have to go on a mission" he said to me

" how long will you be gone " i asked him

"i should be back tonight" he said to me

"what if hydra finds me" i asked him worrying. Steve walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder " trust me they're not going to find you." i just nodded and said okay

" see you later" he said and went walked out the door and closed it behind him. i sighed and got up and walked into the living room and sat in silence trying to remember things.

Steve has been gone for a few hours now so i just decided to watch tv, but then i heard a noise from the back of the apartment, so i went to go see what it was and then someone jumped out of a closet and tried to tackle but instead i turned around real quick and punched him taking him to the ground. " WHO ARE YOU " i yelled at him

" who are you" i asked again but he still didnt answer

he was shaking and said " HYDRA, i..im a hydra agent"

" why are you here" i asked him and he didn't answer me so i yelled at him "WHY ARE YOU HERE"

"they sent me here to get you" he said trembling in fear

" How did they know i was here" i asked him and he looked at me with a fearful look and said " they have been following you for a while, they were waiting for the perfect time to get you. they seen Captain america leave so they sent me in to get you." he told me. i made him stand up and stay where he was. i went to the front window and looked outside there was a black car that pulled up as soon as i looked out the window. i kept watching and they walked up to the door with their guns ready. i heard them outside the door. so i quietly went to the window near the back of the apartment and climbed out it before they came in. i went on the roof and stayed up there util they left. when i went back down in the house they were gone. i stood by the door with my gun in my hand util steve came in the door. i was about to attack him when i noticed it was him.

" woah, whats going on Bucky" he asked me

" its hydra they found me, they came here today but i got out before they could get me." steve looked at me and said

"well, we are going to have to keep a good look out for them" he said

i looked at Steve and said "if they come here again i'm gonna kill them" i was starting to feel my anger rise in me but i soon calmed down so i wouldn't get out of control

" why didn't you kill them when they were here" steve asked me

" i don't know" i said.

" so what did you do while i was away on a mission" he asked me trying to change the subject.

" i just sat around and watched some tv" i said

" did you remember anything" he asked me

" no." i said, the next i know i heard a loud noise and a lot of people wearing black suits and holding guns came in and said " stop where you are and get down on the ground" i looked at Steve and he nodded at me. i punched this guy in the face and took his gun and Steve was fighting these others guys with his shield. i shot the last guy in the leg and he fell to ground.

" we need to get out of here now" i said in a serious tone.

" i know a place we can go. Its in New York." Steve said to me.

_**thanks for reading leave a review, i will try to be updating every 4 days. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i took forever to update i have been really busy with school and everything. i am going to try and update more often :) enjoy this chapter.**

_**buckys POV**_

" New York " he asked confused

"i know someone that owns a building in new york his name is Tony Stark, we can stay there for a while" he said while getting his keys. " lets go".

we hurried up and got in the car and left. i was staring out the window just thinking to myself "stark" i said to myself " why does that name sound so familiar. i asked myself. " why does the name stark sound so familiar?" i asked steve

"me and you knew his father, Howard Stark" he said to me while looking at the road

"oh" i said to him " when will we be getting to New York?".

" in a few hours" he said

i stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. within a few hours we arrived at New York. "okay, when are we going to get to the building?" i asked him

"in a few minutes" Steve said

when we arrived at the building i got out and followed steve into the building. we got on an elevator and road to the top floor. when we exited the elevator there was a guy waiting for us. i assumed it was Tony Stark.

" hey Tony" steve greeted him " we need to stay here for a while because HYDRA is after us, they found out that i found bucky. they have been following me." he explained to tony

" okay sure, stay as long as you need, do you remember where your floor is?" he asked steve

" yes i do" he replied

" oh and you came at the right time, all the avengers are going to be here tomorrow." tony said and walked away

we went down to his floor and went inside.

"okay, the first thing we need to do is tomorrow, we need to go the store and get some clothes, and everything else we need." he said to me

i said okay and asked him " where will i be sleeping?".

"oh, right, there is a room down that hall on the left."

i just nodded and walked down the hall to my room. when went in a was a big room and it had a bathroom. there was a bed and a closet. i lied down and fell into a peaceful sleep, or so i thought it would be a peaceful sleep.

_**steve's pov**_

i was laying in bed when i heard a really loud scream. it sounded like bucky so i got up out of bed and went to his room, i stood outside the door for a few seconds to listen to him, he screaming, he was having a nightmare. so i opened the door and walked over to him and started to try and wake him up from his nightmare. "Bucky" i said to him. " Bucky wake up...Bucky" i said a little louder

he shot up out of bed and tackled me to the ground and then he was about to punch me, but then i yelled his name " bucky, no don't punch me, its just me steve". he stopped and lowered his fist.

"steve… what are you doing in here?" he asked me

" i heard you screaming, so i came to check on you" i said to him. i put a hand on his shoulder " was you having a nightmare?" i asked him

he looked at me and said " it wasn't a nightmare, i was dreaming about when i fell off the train."

" do you want to talk about it" i asked him. he just shook his head no

" just remember this Bucky, i'm always here if you ever need to talk" i told him and walked away.

_**buckys pov**_

" wait" i said to steve. he turned around and looked at me. " i just wanted you to know that i'm starting to remember you and myself."

" well, thats good" he said to me

" yeah, it is" i said to him

"see you in the morning" he said then walked away.

i lied back in bed and fell asleep. the rest of the night i didn't have any a lot of memories.

When i woke up i walked into the kitchen and saw Steve cooking breakfast.

" hey " i said to him

" good morning" said to me

" so… are we going to do anything today or what? i asked him

" i dont know, but i was thinking after breakfast i should introduce you to the other avengers.

" sounds fun" he said sarcastically

" come on Bucky. they're not that bad." he said to me. i just looked at him not saying anything

" you going to have to meet them sooner or later, so you mine as well meet them today."

" yeah, i guess you're right" i said to him

after we was done eating I got dressed and walked into the hall where steve was waiting for me. While we was walking to the elevator steve started to tell me something.

" okay, listen i just want to tell you about them before you meet them." he looked at me and said

i nodded and told him to continue

" so the main one i want to tell you about is Tony, he likes to make jokes alot, so dont take them personally, and then there is Clint, i think you two might get along, Natasha, do you remember her?" he asked me

" yes she was with you when i was sent by HYDRA to kill you" i said to him

" okay and then there is Bruce Banner, he is an okay person until he gets angry, and the last one is Thor, he not from this planet. hes from a place called Asgard." Steve told me as we entered the elevator.

when we reached the main floor of the building. everyone was sitting in the living room.

" hey, what's up Steve" tony said to Steve

" nothing, just seeing what everyone is up to" he said to them

me and steve sat down and he introduced me to everyone. while everyone was talking to each other i just sat there and didn't even pay attention. it was about around midnight when everyone started heading back down to their floors.

" alright, its getting late, i'm going to go." steve said to them.

Everyone said by to me and steve and we went to his floor. when we got to his floor Steve asked what i thought about everyone, and i said " i guess meeting them wasn't as bad as i thought it would be." Steve just looked at me and chuckled. right when Steve was about to say something his phone started ringing. he answered.

_**steve's pov**_

" hello " i answered my phone

" steve its natasha" natasha said to me

" why are you calling me" i asked her

" im calling you because i was wondering why you came here" she said to me

" because HYDRA is still out there they were falling me for a couple of days after they found out that i found Bucky, they came into my apartment and tried to take Bucky but they couldn't" i told her.

" you do know that Fury is going to want to know about this right?" she asked

" yes i know" i replied

" you should probably tell him tomorrow and see what he thinks we should do about HYDRA." she said to me

" i was already planning on it" i told her.

" okay well then i will see you tomorrow" she said to me then hung up.

"Who was that" Bucky asked me

"it was Natasha, she said that i should tell fury about what happened." i told him

" okay, im going to bed. see you tomorrow." i said to him " tomorrow's going to be a long day"

" goodnight, see you in the morning" Bucky said to me

" good night" i said to him and i went to bed.

**okay sorry if it was a sucky ending but the next chapter is going to be better, leave a review and tell me what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so in this chapter just to clear things it up, it has been two weeks since bucky came to his door in the middle of the night. so i just wanted to say this so you guys won't get confused or anything.**

_**steve's POV**_

when I woke up I got dressed and walked into kitchen and seen that Bucky had made coffee and was currently sitting at the table.

"hey Bucky" I said to him

" hey" he said back

I walked over to the coffee pot and got me some coffee and sat at the table. We had small short conversations for about an hour and then my phone vibrated, I looked at the phone and I had a message from natasha saying that she was outside waiting to take me to fury.

" I got to go, natasha outside waiting for me" I said, he just nodded, and I walked outside and got into Natashas car.

" so, you found Bucky" Natasha said to me

"well actually he found me, he came to my door one night wanting answers about who he is" I said to her

"oh,well, you know fury most likely knows you found Bucky" Natasha said to me

"yeah I know" I said to her, I looked at Natasha " I wonder what fury is going to say about Bucky".

"i don't know" she said to me

the rest of the drive to shield was silent. when we arrived at SHIELD I got out of the car and went in the building to Furys office. "you call" i asked him

"yes i did, i heard you found the winter soldier" he said to me

" how do you know i found Bucky" i asked Fury

"thats not important, what is important is that you know that he is a threat to everyone". Fury told

me

"Bucky is not a threat" i said starting to raise my voice.

"he is a threat and if things get out of hand shield will take him into custody and put him under full surveillance." Fury warned me.

"okay, but why did you call" i asked him

"sorry soldier, no mission today, just wanted to warn you about the winter soldier" he said to me

" he not a threat" I said then walked away.

i decided to not call Natasha and walk back to my apartment, it was a long walk but I didn't care it gave me time to think. I finally arrived at my apartment, I walked into my apartment and seen bucky in the living room and seen bucky on the couch watching some old tv show.

"hey Bucky" i walked over to him and sat next to him.

"hey" he said to me "I have been remembering things a lot lately" he said again

"well, thats good" I said "you'll eventually be back to your self".

"yeah,eventually" he said sounding unsure.

"you hungry?" I asked Bucky

" yeah " he said

I got up and walked into the kitchen decided to try and make something simple like grilled cheese and tomato soup. about twenty minutes later i made it without burning it, we ate dinner in silence. after dinner I cleaned up the mess I walked into living room and sat on the couch next to Bucky.

"so i thought maybe we should start trying to get you used to the new technology and everything, i mean i'm still trying to get the hang of this" i said showing him my cellphone " its so confusing sometimes". I said chuckling.

" yeah this should be fun" Bucky said sarcastically.

"its not that bad Bucky" I said to him

"okay whatever you say" he said

"oh, and I also have a list of movies and such, that we need to watch and learn about" I said to him.

"okay, I well then lets start with the list" he said

The rest of the night we watched movies and i showed him how to use a laptop and a cellphone, he got the hang of both of them pretty fast. after that we headed to our rooms and when to bed.

When woke up i got up, got dressed and went for my morning run. when i got back i found bucky in the living room reading stuff online about sergeant James Barnes.

"im starting to remember a lot about myself" he said

"well, thats good, right" I said to him

"yeah, it is" he said

" listen, we have been here for about a week and Fury said that we can go back to Washington D.C, so do you want to go back to Washington D.C or do you want so stay here" i asked him

"actually, i kind of want us to stay here" he said to me

"yeah, i like it here, i think we should too" I said to him

" i think im back to my old self now' he said to me.

"yeah i think you are too" I said to him.

a few hours later my phone started ringing and it was Natasha, I answered it.

"yeah" I answered

"Fury called, we got a mission, they found the HYDRA and they need us to come in to take them out" she said to me

"how are only me and you supposed to take out a HYDRA base by ourselves" i asked her

"listen, I don't know how we are going to do it, all I know is that Fury wants us to meet him in his office" Natasha said.

"okay, we will see what happens when we get there" I said

When i got to shield i went straight to Fury's office. I opened his door and Natasha was already in there talking to fury. "how are me and Natasha supposed to take down a hydra base?" i asked him.

" Natasha and i was already talking about that" Fury said to me

"and" I said

" and we think maybe you can get Barnes to help, you know since he was working with HYDRA"

"and why do think that will help" I asked him

"because, he was with HYDRA he knows where almost everything is in the base, he can help you two get through there easier without getting killed" Fury said to me

"I dont know if he will do it but I will ask him" I said and left his office.

I was walking out if the building when Natasha hollered my name trying to catch up with me. "what do you want" I asked her

"nothing, I was going to go with you to your apartment"

"oh" I said and the rest of the walk was silent, when we got to the avengers tower i got in the elevator and went up to my floor. I walked into my apartment with Natasha behind me. I found Bucky in his room reading a book.

"hey Bucky" I said to him

"hey, what did Fury want" he asked me.

"SHIELD located the HYDRA base and they want me and natasha do take it out, but i asked how me and her are supposed to do that by ourselves and he said that maybe you could help us because you know more about the HYDRA base, so maybe you can help us get through without getting killed" I explained to him

"I dont know, maybe" Bucky said

"well, you would be a big help to us" Natasha said to bucky

" I guess I can help you guys" Bucky said with a smirk on his face

" alright guys suit up" i said then walked away to call Fury and tell him that bucky is helping. i came back in the living room a few minutes later and Bucky and Natasha was getting their weapons ready. i grabbed my shield and we headed out the door. when we arrived at the HYDRA base we hacked into security to get into the building, but when we did that the alarm went off and HYDRA guard came running down the hall with their guns ready.

**thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, i am trying to make my stories better. if you know any beta readers or are a beta reader let me know because i really need someone to read over my fanfiction and correct it. :) THAT WOULD HELP MY STORIES A LOT **


	5. Chapter 5

_**buckys POV**_

We hacked into security to get into the building, when the door opened we went in and then and the alarm was sounded and there were hydra agents coming down the hall with their guns ready. Natasha and I looked at Steve, he nodded and we jumped out from our hiding spots and the hydra agents started shooting at us but i shot them, and Natasha and Steve beat up the other guys. we ran down the hall and entered this room. i stopped. i remember this room, i thought to myself.

"hey Bucky, are you alright". Steve asked me

"yeah, i'm fine" I said. "its just I remember this place".

"oh" Steve said

I walked over to the chair and was about to say something when a Hydra agents came in and he said something thinking we were Hydra agents, and we turned around and he scene who we were and he pulled out his gun and told us to freeze. Then he said something into his radio and I pulled out my gun and shot him. We ran out of the room and all these hydra agents came running down the halls towards us.

"we need to get out to get out of here." Natasha said.

"we need to get to a roof, contact fury and have him get a jet to come pick us up now" i said to Natasha. she nodded, "Steve, me and you need to hold off these guys so she can contact fury".

"alright, lets do this" he said to me.

I finally knocked out the last guy.

"alright,Fury has a jet coming to get us now" Natasha said

When we got to the roof we waited a few minutes and the a jet landed on the roof. We hurried up and got in. Fury was standing in the back of the jet.

"what the hell happened in their." Fury said

"there were too many agents sir, we were seen, but i don't know if they noticed Bucky." Steve said to him

"well, I did find these" Natasha said while handing some folders to Fury. 'they're mine and Steve's files, i think they were going to come after us and kill us." Natasha said to him

"well, if I were you, i'd stay on the look out, just in case" Fury told us and then walked away.

When we got back to avengers tower we went straight to Steves floor and sat down at the table. we were talking about the hydra base.

" i wonder why they had our files." Steve said talking to Natasha.

"oh that reminds me." Natasha said. she opened a bag that held a laptop and pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "i found this with our files. I didn't give it to Fury because I thought maybe you would want to see it." she said to me

I took the folder and said thanks. I read the folder it said the Winter Soldier on it. I sat it down in front of me because I wanted to finish talking about the mission. "you know they're going to come after us" I said to them

"yeah I know." Steve said "but we should be safe here in the avengers tower, this building has high security" steve said.

I nodded and got up and walked to my room. I sat on my bed and opened the file. I started reading. It had lists of my missions and the people i had killed. It was the file of my life as the Winter Soldier. I heard a knock on my door and Steve came in and sat down next to me on the bed.

"hey, I was just checking to see of you were okay, when I you got up and walked away you looked upset so I just thought I should check on you." he said to me.

"yeah, i'm fine" I said to him. He got up and was about to walk away but I told him to wait.

"is something bothering you?" he asked me

"yeah, do you remember that room we was in earlier?" I asked him

"yeah, why?" he asked me

"well that room was where they kept me. they would strap me to that chair and when i would remember something about my past they would wipe erase away anything i remembered and then they would freeze me until my next mission." I said to him "i don't want them to find me, they will take me and erase anything i remember and freeze me, I don't want to live like that again." I said.

"hey, listen to me you are not going there, you are not the winter soldier no more, you will never be the winter soldier again. they can't find you and if they do they can't get into this building." Steve said to me and got up.

"just remember this bucky, i'm always here to talk if you need to. Im with you until the end of the line" he said to me then walked out of my room.

The next day i woke up and walked into the kitchen, i made a cup of coffee and sat down in the living to watch the news. a few minutes later Steve came out of him room dressed and ready for the day. he came into the living room and sat down. an hour later we heard someone knocking on our door, Steve got up and opened the door, it was Natasha.

"hey, what are you doing here" Steve said when he opened the door

"Fury sent me over to talk to you guys" she said then walked into the apartment.

"so what do you want to talk to us about" it Steve asked.

"well shield did some research and it turns out Hydra was planning on assassinating us." she said to Steve

"what, why would they want to do that" Steve asked sounding shocked.

"i don't know" Natasha said. "oh and Bucky" Natasha said

"yeah" I looked at her and said.

"I told Fury how well you did on the mission, and he wanted to know if you was interested in joining Shield and helping out the avengers." Natasha asked me

"I don't know." I said

"oh come on, you would be a big help." Steve said "we need another avenger." he said to me

"alright, i'm in" i said to them

"great, I will tell Fury" she said then left.

Steve walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. " great job, Bucky. you're practically an avenger now." steve said to me.

"yeah, I just hope I made the right choice" I said.

" oh, come on don't be like that. " Steve said to me

"its just that, i don't want Hydra to come after you and Natasha because of me. I dont want them to kill you guys because I joined shield" I said to Steve

"yeah...I doubt they're going to find us." Steve said to me

"whatever you say...punk" i said to Steve

he looked at me and laughed. "jerk" he said. "its getting late, i'm going to be bed, see you in the morning." steve said to me then left.

I sighed and got up and got ready for bed. I was laying in bed for about an hour before I slowly drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

_i'm standing in a building a gun in my hand. I see Steve and Natasha they're lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. i shot them i killed them. i was the winter soldier again. i couldn't fight back. The Winter soldier was back. _

"_please Bucky don't do this." Steve said sounding his voice was weak. _

"_Bucky is gone. i am the winter soldier, and your my mission." i said then finished him off by shooting him in the heart._

I woke up screaming and breaking into a sweat. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was a dream, no not a dream, it was a nightmare. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night because I couldn't stop thinking about that dream.

**thanks for reading leave a review and tell me what you think :) I HAVE NOTICED THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN GETTING BARELY ANY REVIEWS AND FAVORITES SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY TELL ME AND I WILL CONTINUE WRITING CHAPTERS FOR IT. i just dont want to continue a story that nobody is reading. :) :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**buckys POV**_

I couldn't sleep so i got up it and went into the kitchen and got me a glass of water then went back to my bed. it was three in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and went into the kitchen and made some coffee and breakfast. after that i went into the living to watch the news. an hour later steve woke up and came out of his bedroom dressed in his running clothes.

"hey" I said to Steve.

" hey, how long have you been up?" he asked me

"since three in the morning, couldn't sleep" I said to him.

"well, i'm about to go out for a run, do you want to go?" he asked me.

"sure, I got nothing to do anyway." I said then got up to go change.

Five minutes later I came out of my room wearing jogging pants and a hoodie to keep my arm hidden.

"you ready" steve asked me..

"yep, lets go" i said.

We ran around central park for about an hour and finally stopped to take a break. Steves phone vibrated and he looked at his phone.

"fury wants us to come to shield headquarters, he said he wants to speak to us, mainly you." steve said to me.

"alright lets go, but first lets stop at the apartment so i we can change." i said to steve

"yeah, i agree, lets go" he said to me.

We went to avengers tower and took the elevator to his floor we got dressed in our suites. Mine was just my normal Winter Soldier suit **( he's wearing what he wears in captain america 2) **and steve is wearing is shield suit. We went out to the car and drove to Shield. It took us about two hours considering that they didn't have their new headquarters is the middle of new york it was actually a small building that led to underground. We got out of the car and went into the building, and straight into Furys office.

" what did you want to talk to us about" steve asked Fury.

" i heard you accepted my offer " Fury said to me.

" yes, i did " i replied.

" okay, so in a few days i'm gonna get the avengers together including you bucky, and you're gonna take down that Hydra base….do you two understand."

"yes sir" Steve and I said to Fury.

We left Shield and went straight home. When we got to Steves floor i went straight to my room. and laid down to take a nap. later on in the i woke up to Steve knocking on my bedroom door.

"come in" i said loudly.

Steve came in and said "i ordered some pizza for dinner of your hungry."

"yeah" i said and got up and walked into the kitchen and got me a slice of pizza and sat down at the table.

"so" steve said to me.

"so...what?" i asked steve.

"how does it feel to be an avenger?" he asked me

" i dont know" i said to him.

"oh come on, you're not even a little bit excited about being an avenger" steve asked me

"well, i guess i am a little bit excited" i said to steve "i mean were going to be working together again, just like old times, huh" i said to steve smiling

He chuckled and said to me "yeah just like old times".

I got up and walked over to the sink and put my dishes in it. steve did the same. i walked into the living room and sat down and watched some random tv show. Steve came in and sat down next me.

"so what are we going to do about Hydra" Steve asked me

" i dont know what to do, i just hope we can take them down". i said to steve.

We sat in silence for a minute. but i broke the silence

"hey steve" i said.

"yeah" he said to me.

"last night, i had a nightmare, thats why i couldn't sleep last night" i said to steve looking at him.

" what was it about " steve asked me.

i sat there for a minute and said " i dreamed that, i was the winter soldier, you know when i was with hydra, anyways in my dream i killed you and natasha, well you wasn't dead yet you was dying slowly and you said _please Bucky don't do this, _and i shot you." i said with sadness in my voice.

he put a hand on my shoulder and said "its okay bucky, i'm alive it was just a dream, and i don't think the winter soldier is coming back".

" thanks for listening" i said to steve.

" im always here to talk if you need to" he said.

"well i'm going to bed see you tomorrow" i said to steve then went to bed.

I woke up feeling great from much needed sleep. I went for a jog with steve and then we drove to Shield where the other avengers were waiting. We walked into the building and went to the meeting room. We sat down with all of the other avengers. Then Fury came in and started talking.

Fury pulled up a map of the hydra base on a big screen. "okay, so this is what you're going to do, you're going to go in from the back of the building..understood"

we all nodded "yes".

"but what is our plan of attack" Tony asked.

" try to take out all the agents without getting killed " Fury told us.

" alright, lets go" steve said.

We got got on a jet and landed by the hydra base, we got out of the jet and ran to the back of the building. The door was locked so we had to hack into the security to get into the building. We opened the door and ran down a hall that led us to a room with all the security cameras.

" we can use these cameras to look and see where all the agents are." Natasha said while walking towards the monitors.

"theres really no need of a plan. all we need to do is just take down this base" steve said.

"come on lets go" steve said walking ahead of everyone.

We were walking down a hall when five hydra agents came running towards us..

"Stop, stay where you are" one of the hydra agents said while walking slowly towards us.

I ran up to the man and took his gun before he could shoot. and then knocked out the other four. i turned around and said "lets go".

We were running down the hall when Hydra agents starting running down every hall we went to go down. We stopped. I Me and Natasha pointed our guns at them.

"i wouldnt do that if i were you" one of the Hydra agents said.

"and why is that" Natasha asked.

" youre out numbered, you can kill us even if you tried" The hydra agent said.

"we'll see about" i said then shot him in the chest. The other Hydra agent started shooting at us.

i ran and jumped behind something to take cover and Natasha did the same.

" its true were out numbered, we cant do this." Natasha said to me.

"yes we can." i said to her.

"how" Natasha asked me.

" I got a plan" I said then jumped up and yelled "everybody take cover" all the avengers jumped behind something and took cover. I threw a grenade towards the Hydra agents. They tried to run but it was too late. the explosion took out more than half the Hydra agents. We took out the rest of the agents and headed up to the roof. there was more Hydra agents we took them out to. once we got to the top floor. There were Hydra agents standing there blocking us from going any further.

"don't move" the Hydra agents said.

"winter soldier, your mission was to kill captain america."

"im not the winter soldier anymore, and now my mission is to kill you" i said then ran towards him and shot him.

"you shouldn't have done that" the other agent said then shot natasha in the stomach

"ahh" she screamed in pain falling to the ground clutching her stomach.

" you shouldn't have done THAT" i said angrily then shot him.

We took out the rest of the agents then ran to the roof where a jet was waiting on us. We ran into the jet and Natasha got medical attention right away. We were all sitting in the back of the jet.

"i think we did " steve said.

" did what" i asked.

"took out the hydra base" he told me.

"yeah, I think we did " I said.

We got to Shield and headed went to furys office. We went inside and Fury was sitting at his desk.

"well" Fury asked

" we took down the base" I said to him

"alright, you can go. i'll contact you guys when we got another mission" he said to us.

We left and went to avengers tower. Steve and I went to his floor and went into his apartment.

"im going to bed, its been a long day." i said walking towards my room.

"yeah, i agree" steve said.

"see you in the morning" i said then went to bed.

I was laying in bed for about an hour before i finally fell asleep.

_I feel coldness creeping up my skin. i'm in some kind of container. i'm being frozen. _

_I wake up and im sitting in a chair. they put a mouthguard in my mouth and they push my back further into my seat. I feel a pain in my head and it hurts really bad. i scream out of pain. when it was over I remembered nothing of my previous life. i dont remember my name. the people call me The Winter Soldier. They said that i am to be the new face of Hydra….._

**i love writing flashback scenes..lol, although im not that good at writing action scenes, anyways leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, so in this chapter i'm going bring in my OC. :) if you want to know more about her go to my profile and there will be a paragraph about her. :) oh and excuse my mistakes i kind of rushed while writing this.**

**steve's POV **

I sat up in bed real quick, I sat there for a moment and listened for a moment, I heard yelling coming from Bucky's room. I got up and walked to his room. I opened the door, He was laying in bed sheets all tossed of of him and hes was yelling things and thrashing around on his bed. i walked over to him and held him still. and shook him. "Bucky..Bucky..its me steve, come on wake up, its just a dream." i said low voice. He opened his eyes real quick and he jumped and slammed me up against a wall, he grabbed me by the throat with his metal arm and started squeezing my throat. His stare was blank and dark. "B..Bucky..don't..do this." i said while gasping for air. "he looked at me and said "you're my mission." I looked at him. i felt like i was going to pass out from lack of breath. "this….is...not….you..bucky..you..need..to stop..this NOW" i gasped yelling my last word. He just stopped and dropped to the floor. He let go of my throat and i gasped and coughed. Bucky was having a breakdown, he looked at his hand and back at me. "im so sorry, Steve." he said with sadness in his voice. "Its fine Bucky, i know you didnt mean to do that." i said with a reassuring smile.

"i could have killed you though." bucky said

"like i said its okay" i said to him and smiled. We sat in silence for a moment.

"i was remember when hydra found me and put me in cryofreeze. It was terrible the pain they gave me when they wiped my memories. i dont want to go back to that, what if hydra finds?" Bucky said panicking a little.

i put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed a little "hey Bucky, calm down, Hydra is not going to find you. You're not going back." i said to bucky.

he sighed and stood up "thanks steve" Bucky said to me.

"for what?" i asked

"for waking me up from the horrible nightmare." Bucky said and gave steve a small smile

"your welcome, and im always here if you ever need to talk." steve said and put a hand on bucky's shoulder.

Bucky stood up "i'm not going back to sleep so im going to make some coffee" Bucky said then walked into the kitchen.

Steve got up and walked into the kitchen "hey are you alright." steve said

"yeah im fine, it was just a memory." Bucky said

"what did you remember?" Steve asked

"i remembered when hydra first captures me" Bucky said sounding a little upset.

"oh...like i always say if you ever need to talk, im here if you need to" Steve said

"okay" Bucky said while nodding.

"well i'm going on a jog..are you coming too or not?" Steve asked

"no, not today, maybe tomorrow" Bucky said to steve.

"okay, see you later" Steve said then left.

_**Buckys POV**_

I sighed and walked into the living and sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"ugh..theres nothing on but the stupid news" i said to myself sounding frustrated. I turned off the TV not being in the mood to watch tv. I got and was walking in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. it was Natasha.

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly

"I came here to talk to Steve" Natasha said

"He went out for a run, he should be back soon" I said to her

"Okay,I'm just going to wait here" she said. Then walked past me and said. " someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she mumbled to herself.

" I heard that" I said then closed the door and followed her into the living room. "So what do you want to talk to Steve about?" I asked Natasha

"Me and him have a mission" she stated flatly

"Oh, so i'm not in this one" I asked

"We don't need your so called skills in this mission" Natasha said to me.

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?" I asked

"No, I'm just saying that this is a more sneak and get info mission, not a raise hell and get shot at mission, which is what you do" Natasha said to me

"I don't raise hell and cause people to shoot, I can sneak around and get information." I said offending myself.

"Fury's words. Not mine." Natasha said. We walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and Natasha and I talked to each other. About an half an hour later Steve came in the door.

"Hey Natasha what are doing here" Steve asked Natasha

"Fury sent me here, we have a mission just me and you." Natasha said to Steve

"What are we going in for." Steve asked Natasha

"we have to go out of the country to england and gather some information for fury." Natasha said to steve

"how long?" Steve asked her

"two weeks or longer we need to gather as much information as we can." natasha said with a serious tone

"okay, when do we leave?" Steve asked

"in a few hours. So go start packing." Natasha said and walked away into another room.

Steve turned and looked at me "are you going to be okay here by yourself that long?" he asked me

"yeah, i'll be fine." I answered.

"okay, if anything happens call me, you know of hydra or someone finds you." Steve said

i sighed "I'll be fine don't worry, worry about your mission." i said to Steve

"okay im going to go pack, be back in a few." Steve said then walked to his room.

A few minutes Steve walked out of his room a duffel bag filled with clothes. "natasha, how many hours until we have to get to the airport.?" Steve said loudly

"in an hour so we should get going its going to take about an hour to get there." Natasha said as she was walking into the living room.

"okay." Steve said as he grabbed his phone and everything he needed. "see you in two weeks Bucky."Steve said as he was walking out the door.

"ill call you later or something." i said to steve as he walked out of the apartment.

"okay." steve said then shut the door.

**end of buckys POV**

bucky sighed and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see that it was empty.

"damn" Bucky said "i guess i have to go to the store" he said to himself.

He grabbed a pen and paper from the kitchen counter and made a list. Five minutes later he was walking into the elevator heading down the the garage. Last month Tony had bought him a car, and suv to be exact. He got into his car and headed to the store.

He made his way into the store. "now, where the hell is everything at here." he whispered to himself.

Bucky finally found everything he needed and was making his way to the car when he seen a black car slowly driving through the parking lot as it drove past him he saw there theres was a two men in the car and they were wearing black suits. They stared him down as they drove past

Bucky pretended to ignore them and got in his car and drove home. He pulled into the garage and rode the elevator to his and steves floor. He put up the stuff and walked into the meeting room. He walked in front of a big screen and pressed the call button. after a few rings Maria hills face popped up on the screen.

"Barnes, what is it" Maria asked sounding frustrated.

"I just wanted to inform Fury that I had just seen two hydra agents." Bucky said to Maria in a serious tone

"okay, are you sure they were hydra?" Maria asked Bucky

"yes i am sure." He replied.

"okay, I will let him know what you said." Maria said then the screen went black

Bucky turned around and stopped, Tony was sitting in a chair.

"what was that about?" Tony asked.

"Hydra..there were two hydra agents watching me while i was out today." Bucky answered Tony

"oh" was all Tony said

"is there any particular reason why you're here?" Bucky asked

"no.I just seen you in here, so I came to see what was up." Tony said and stood up.

"oh..well theres is nothing serious really going on so..i wa just informing Fury about Hydra." Bucky said

"okay..see you later..Bucky." Tony said then walked away.

Bucky chuckled quietly to himself "he is so random sometimes." He walked back to his floor. It was starting to get late and he was exhausted. So as soon as Bucky walked onto his floor he headed straight for the shower.

After the shower Bucky changed into some sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He turned on the tv and was watching the news and he started dozing off when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the screen it was Steve.

"hello" Bucky said.

"hey Buck." Steve said to him sounding exhausted.

"hey, so how was the flight." Bucky asked with smirk.

"it was okay, but flying sure does take a toll on me, i feel so exhausted." Steve said then laughed.

Bucky chuckled "yeah..hows Natasha?" Bucky asked

"shes fine" Steve said.

"well, i'm going to get off here and go to bed. talk to you tomorrow Steve." Bucky said.

"alright. Good night Bucky." Steve said

"good night." Bucky said then hung up.

He turned off the tv and walked to his room. He flopped down onto his bed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He did this every night because he couldn't sleep. Eventually he fell asleep.

Bucky groaned and rolled over and stuck a pillow over top of his eyes to keep the sun out of his eyes. He sighed and layed in bed for a few minutes and then got up. He decided that he wanted to go running. Bucky had a strange feeling about today like something was going to happen. He walked out of the front of the building and started walking down the street towards central park. Once he got there he started jogging around the park. He ran his last lap around and started walking home. When on the other side of the street there was a woman and three guys surrounding her. They were saying stuff too here but Bucky couldn't tell what they were saying to her, and when she would try and walk away they would pull her back toward them. She screamed something at them and punched one in the face and kicked him in the gut and he fell to the ground gasping for was about to kick him again but one of the men grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the man on the ground and pushed her up against the wall.

Bucky ran over there and pushed one of the guys. The man turned around and swung a punch but Bucky blocked it and punched him and he fell to the ground and did the same with the others. "that is no way to treat a lady!" Bucky spat at them and turned around.

"are you alright" he asked walking towards her.

"yeah, im fine. Thank you." she said

"no problem." Bucky said then asked " may i ask what your name is?" Bucky asked her

"oh, right..my name is Elizabeth but my friends call my Lizzy." she said and smiled. "whats yours?" she asked

"im James but my you can call me Bucky." James said and smiled at her. "we should get away from here just in case, I mean I did just knock out three guys, Im sure somebody called the cops." Bucky said.

"yeah, you're right." she said and laughed

They started walking down the street. "so who was those guys?" Bucky asked

"oh, them.. one was my ex boyfriend and his two friends." she said

"oh. so where are you headed to." Bucky asked Elizabeth.

"I was actually on my way to my apartment." she said

"should I go or do you want me to walk with you." He asked.

"you can walk with me if you want." Elizabeth replied

"I have nothing to do so, I guess i'll walk with you." He said then smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back and started walking. They walked in silence and sending short glares at each other.

Bucky looked at her and asked "so why were those guys messing with you?"

"oh my ex-boyfriend was trying to get me to get back with him." Elizabeth said.

Bucky just nodded. "so where _do _you live?" Bucky asked.

"just right there." She said pointing a few building down the street.

"okay." Bucky said

They continued walking till they made to her apartment building. Elizabeth turned and looked at Bucky. "Thank you Bucky, for helping me today." Elizabeth said.

"your welcome." Bucky said then smiled. He turned around and was about to walk away when Elizabeth said something

"wait." she said quickly then opened up her purse and pulled out a pen and paper. She quickly wrote something down and handed it to Bucky. "here its my number." she smiled at Him.

"maybe we can get a coffee sometime." Bucky said to her.

"yeah, that would be nice. How about tomorrow?" She asked

"yeah, I can do that. see you tomorrow." Bucky said and walked away. He turned his head to look and looked at her as she looked at him and turned and walked into the building.

Bucky was walking back to the tower. All he could think about was Elizabeth. "Does she know im the winter soldier." He thought to himself. He walked inside the building and took the elevator up to the main floor. He exited the elevator and walked into the lounging area and Tony was sitting there with a glass of whiskey in his hand watching some show on tv.

Tony looked at him "hey, what's up." Tony said.

"nothing." Bucky said then sat on the couch across from tony.

"glasses are in the kitchen if you want some." Tony said and pointed towards the whisky on the table.

"no, im good I don't really feel like drinking," Bucky said

"aww.. come on, loosen up a little." Tony complained

Bucky sighed "okay..just a few." Bucky said then got up and got a glass. He came back into the lounging area and poured him a glass of whiskey. They sat there for a few hours.

"so, why don't you ever come up here?" You're always down on yours and steves floor." Tony asked Bucky

"Because, sometimes I prefer solitude." Bucky said.

"oh.. Steve is the same sometimes, but he's starting to loosen up a bit." Tony said.

bucky chuckled "this is is actually pretty nice." Bucky said

"yeah..so when is Nat and Steve supposed to be back." Tony asked

"I don't know..they're supposed to be gone for two weeks or less." Bucky replied

"oh." Tony said.

"well, i'm going to head down to my floor. see you tomorrow." Bucky said then walked into the elevator.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked to his room. He pulled out his phone and texted Elizabeth.

(**bold is bucky)**

**hey. i'm just texting you so you can have my number.**

_okay. So what time do you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow?_

**does tomorrow morning at eleven sound good?**

_yeah, see you tomorrow. _

**okay. see you tomorrow.**

_good night Bucky. :)_

**good night Lizzy**

Bucky smiled and sat his phone down on his dresser. He changed into sweatpants and laid down in bed. He eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So Elizabeth is my OC if you want to see a picture of what she looks like go to my profile and there will be a link. Also It may be a a few weeks before i update this story because i'm going to be really busy and i'm also writing a christmas one-shot about Bucky and My OC. **

**thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**if you have any questions PM me or Message me on Tumblr. My Tumblr username is believeinme134 **


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so I updated sooner than I thought i would. I had a little free time so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy! **

his peaceful slumber and dreamed soon turned into his worst nightmare.

_he saw Steve and Natasha, Steve was lying on the ground with a puddle of blood under him and Natasha was crouching down next to him with her head on his chest, and then he had seen him in a hospital and natasha sitting next to him holding his hand. what came last was worse, Bucky was at a funeral and in the casket was Steve Roger. Bucky fell to his knees and screamed out of pain and anger. "no…" _

He sat up in bed panting. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I wonder if Steve is okay, he hasn't called me in a week." he thought to himself. He looked at the clock on side of his bed, it was six thirty in the morning, and he didn't feel like doing anything. So he laid back down and just laid there not thinking about anything just sitting in silence. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to a vibrating sound beside him. It was his phone, He got a text message from elizabeth.

_Elizabeth: hey you wanna get that cup of coffee._

"Shit" he said then jumped up. he had forgot that they were supposed to go out for coffee. He got dressed and texted her back.

_**Bucky: yeah, im coming to your house and we can walk there together. Im on my way now. **_

_Elizabeth: okay :) _

He walked to her apartment. He stood outside her apartment building not knowing what apartment she lived in so he texted her.

_**Bucky: hey, im outside, i dont know what apartment you live in. **_

_Elizabeth: okay, i will be out in a minute._

Bucky waited for Elizabeth, She came out of the building and smiled at Bucky. Bucky just stared at her.

"what, is something wrong." she asked a little paranoid.

"no, sorry..its just, you look beautiful." Bucky said.

"oh. thank you." Elizabeth said blushing

"so where are we going, i don't really know where any cafes are." Bucky said.

"umm..theres a starbucks a block away from here." Elizabeth said

bucky nodded "okay" he said.

while they were walking they talked about random things.

"so how long have you been living in new york?" Bucky asked.

"umm...about a year, i moved from washington." Elizabeth said

Bucky nodded "I recently moved from washington too." he said

"oh really?" Elizabeth said

"yeah, just a few months ago." Bucky said

" huh..interesting" Elizabeth said as they walked into the coffee shop. "so what do you want?" She asked bucky

"umm...how about you choose for me." Bucky said.

"okay" she said then ordered to coffee for us.

She was about to hand the cashier money but Bucky stopped her. "here let me pay for it." He said.

"oh no you don't have to." Elizabeth said to him.

"its okay..i want to." Bucky said to her.

"okay." Elizabeth said

Bucky paid for the coffee and they walked over to a table and sat down.

"so tell me about yourself." Bucky said.

"what do you want to know?" Elizabeth asked him

"um..what do you like?"

"well i like music and drawing." Elizabeth said as if she was unsure

"are you good at drawing." Bucky asked sounding curious

"well..its okay. its not the best." Elizabeth said.

"i bet its better then you think." Bucky said and smiled

she smiled at him "i would show you some but they're all at my apartment so.." Elizabeth said

"maybe some other time then." Bucky said.

"yeah..so know its your turn. What do you like?" Elizabeth asked him

"hmm. thats a tough question." Bucky said then laughed. "i like...weapons." Bucky said then shrugged.

"really…thats it, thats all you can think of." Elizabeth said while laughing.

"yeah.." Bucky said while laughing along with Elizabeth

"okay how about this. I will said somethings and you tell me if you like them." Elizabeth said.

"okay." Bucky said.

"music?" Elizabeth asked him

"yeah." Bucky replied

"see was that so hard, i thought of one right off the top of my head." She said laughing.

"okay okay i get it." Bucky said while they laughed together. For the first time since he had been back, he was actually having a really good time.

Elizabeth calmed down her laughter "okay..okay...how about movies.

He had no clue about any modern day movies. All he knew was movies from his time. He hadn't had much time to catch up on things in the twenty first century. "I dont really watch any movies and i really never have time to watch them." Bucky lied

"oh really." Elizabeth said

"yeah.." Bucky said.

Bucky looked down at his empty cup. "I should get going" Elizabeth said

"yeah me too." bucky said getting up from his seat.

"thanks for the coffee." Elizabeth said and smiled.

"your welcome." Bucky said

"see you around." Elizabeth said then started to walk away.

Bucky called out her name. "Elizabeth." Bucky said

She turned around and looked at him. "yeah"

"maybe we can got to a movie or something sometime." Bucky said a little nervously

"yeah...i'd like that." She said

"okay..great..bye." Bucky said to her.

"remember you got my number." She said then smiling and turned around and walked away.

Bucky stood there for a minute and walked away. He had only been back to himself for a few months and he is already dating again. He smirked to himself and continued walking. A few minutes later His phone started ringing, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and answered it.

"hello" Bucky said

"Bucky, its Tony." Tony said

"how did you get my number?" Bucky asked him.

"just listen where, are you?" Tony asked not answering his question.

"i'm a few blocks away from the tower." Bucky replied.

"okay, just hurry up and get here. Then i will tell you what's going on." Tony said then hung up.

Bucky put his phone back in his pocket. "What going on." He thought to himself. He started walking a little faster than he was before. He eventually made it to The Avenger tower. He walked

He had no clue about any modern day movies. All he knew was movies from his time. He hadn't had much time to catch up on things in the twenty first century. "I dont really watch any movies and i really never have time to watch them." Bucky lied

"oh really." Elizabeth said

"yeah.." Bucky said.

Bucky looked down at his empty cup. "I should get going" Elizabeth said

"yeah me too." bucky said getting up from his seat.

"thanks for the coffee." Elizabeth said and smiled.

"your welcome." Bucky said

"see you around." Elizabeth said then started to walk away.

Bucky called out her name. "Elizabeth." Bucky said

She turned around and looked at him. "yeah"

"maybe we can got to a movie or something sometime." Bucky said a little nervously

"yeah...i'd like that." She said

"okay..great..bye." Bucky said to her.

"remember you got my number." She said then smiling and turned around and walked away.

Bucky stood there for a minute and walked away. He had only been back to himself for a few months and he is already dating again. He smirked to himself and continued walking. A few minutes later His phone started ringing, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and answered it.

"hello" Bucky said

"Bucky, its Tony." Tony said

"how did you get my number?" Bucky asked him.

"just listen where, are you?" Tony asked not answering his question.

"i'm a few blocks away from the tower." Bucky replied.

"okay, just hurry up and get here. Then i will tell you what's going on." Tony said then hung up.

Bucky put his phone back in his pocket. "What going on." He thought to himself. He started walking a little faster than he was before. He eventually made it to The Avenger tower. He walked "is he in the facility in New York?" Bucky asked

"yeah, I think so." Tony said.

"i'll be back sometime later." Bucky said then took the elevator down to the garage. He walked over to his black SUV and got in. He drove to the to the shield facility and walked up to the doors. He now had access to get into the building since he works with shield now. He showed his card to the security at the front doors and they allowed him in. He took the elevator up to medical floor. He walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"can you tell me what Steve Rogers is in?" Bucky asked her.

"yes I can, just hang on one moment." she said as she typed his name into the computer. "He is in room 297." She said

"okay, thank you" He said then walked fast down the hall. He took the elevator up to the floor Steve was on.

He walked into the room. There Steve laid on the bed all bruised up and not awake. He had IV's in his arm and other stuff attached to him. Natasha sat next to him holding his hand. She looked at me as I entered the room.

"hey." Said Natasha said in a low tone.

"hey.." Bucky said not knowing what to say. "what happened?" Bucky asked Natasha

"we were undercover at a business meeting and I guess Hydra somehow noticed us and they attacked, and all i had was a pistol Steve didn't have his shield and everything went downhill from there." Natasha explained and her voice started to get shaky.

"is it life threatening?" Bucky asked.

"i dont know. They didn't say." Natasha said to Bucky.

"im sure its not life threatening." Bucky said trying to cheer up Natasha.

"I hope not." She said.

"mee too." He said and sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"I care alot about Steve." Natasha said while looking at Steve.

Bucky nodded "I can tell." Bucky said. "i can also tell that Steve cares about you too." Bucky said to Natasha

"really?" Natasha asked

"yeah." Bucky said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Bucky hesitated before he said "I met a girl."

Natasha looked at him and smiled. "Really?" She asked with a smirk.

"yeah, i've known her for a few days now." Bucky explained to Natasha

"hmm... Whats her name?" Natasha asked.

"Elizabeth..that her name." Bucky said little smile.

"you like her. I can tell." Natasha teased.

"no I don't..if anything Shes a friend." Bucky said to natasha

"okay...but you still like her." Natasha said teasing.

"you're not going to let this go are you?" Bucky asked Natasha.

"nope." Natasha said and smirked.

Bucky chuckled and leaned back into the chair. They sat in silence for a little bit, but then The doctor came in. Natasha and Bucky stood up.

"is he okay?" Natasha asked

the doctors face fell. "Well, hes got a few broken ribs and he got shot in the right side of his chest and when he fell from being shot he hit his head pretty hard on the ground" The doctor hesitated. "and hes in a coma."

"what.." Natasha said slowly sitting down in the chair and a tear fell slowly fell down her face. "how?" She asked.

"when he fell..He hit his head and it caused a little damage to his head. Now don't worry he won't lose memory or anything, he will just be in a coma for a little while." The doctor explained to them.

"okay, thank you" Natasha said.

the doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"do you want a cup of coffee or something." Bucky asked Natasha.

"yeah sure, I could use a cup of coffee." Natasha said

"okay, i'll be back." Bucky said and walked out of the room.

Bucky stood up and walked out of the room. He went down to the cafeteria. He got two cups of coffee and was on his way back up to Natasha when he seen a familiar face.

"Elizabeth?" Bucky said with confusion in his voice.

she was dressed in a shield uniform and had folders in her hands. "Bucky, What are you doing here." she said walking over towards him.

"what are you doing here." He asked her ignoring her question.

"I work here, what are you doing here?" She asked me

"im here because one of my friends is was injured on a mission, he's up on the medical floor, And i work for shield too." Bucky explained.

she nodded "hmm..do you work in the field or are you an office agents like me?" She asked

"I work out in the field with the Avengers." Bucky said.

her face expression turned into a shocked expression "what..you work with the Avengers." Elizabeth said.

'yeah..why?" Bucky asked

Her face went blank and she gasped "bucky..bucky barnes. Thats you. You're the winter soldier." She said. She had a feared look in her eyes for a minute but it disappeared

"yeah...im the winter soldier." He said quietly with a blank stare

He looked at Elizabeth and said. "I have to go." He said then walked away without saying a word to her. He went back to the Steve was in.

"here." He said with attitude while handing Natasha her coffee.

"what's wrong?" Natasha asked curiously.

"i just see Elizabeth she works here and she figured out i'm The Winter Soldier." Bucky explained

"whats wrong with that?" Natasha asked

"The look she gave me when she figured it out. She looked scared, and when i seen that I got upset and walked away not saying anything to her." Bucky said sounding upset.

"talk to her then if you're that upset about it." Natasha said.

"later." He simply said.

"wait, did you say her name was Elizabeth?" Natasha asked.

"yeah, why?" Bucky replied

"Her name is Elizabeth Green, Agent Green, She got a pretty interesting story that i think you should know." Natasha said

"tell me." Bucky said to Natasha.

"she was captured by hydra and trained as an agent, she was sent on a mission as an undercover shield agent to collect secret information but she was caught and she betrayed hydra and tells shield everything, she starts working for shield. Then hydra attacked them and took Elizabeth and they torture her, but she escaped and quit working in the field and now works in front of a computer guiding agents through through their missions and doing paperwork and stuff." Natasha explained.

Bucky had a shocked expression. "Hydra tortured her?" Bucky asked

"yeah." Natasha said.

"I'll call her later and talk to her." Bucky said to Natasha.

"yeah, that you probably should." Natasha said and smiled at him.

Bucky nodded "Natasha, you can go home and get some rest. I can stay here and watch him." Bucky said to Natasha.

"no, its fine i can sleep here. I want to stay with steve." Natasha explained and reached out to hold Steves hand.

Bucky was about to say something but the doctor came in.

"visiting hours are over, only one person can stay here with here." The Doctor said.

Bucky stood up "you can stay here Natasha, I'll go home, just call me if anything happens." Bucky said.

"okay, I will." Natasha said. "dont forget to call that girl." She said then smirked

"okay,see you tomorrow." Bucky said then walked out of the room.

He walked out to his car and drove to the tower. He walked into the elevator and took it up to the main floor. He walked out of the elevator onto the main floor of the tower where everyone hung out. Everyone stood up when they seen him.

"how is he?" Clint asked worriedly

Bucky sighed "he's i a coma."

"what..is he going to be okay?" Clint asked.

"yeah, He should wake up soon." Bucky explained.

"so wheres thor" Bucky asked.

"asgard" Tony replied.

"oh" bucky nodded "well i'm going to my floor. See you guys tomorrow." Bucky said then went to his room.

Once he was on his and steves floor, He went to his room and pulled out his phone. He dialed Elizabeths number. It rang three times and she answered.

"hello." She answered.

"its me. look about today i'm sorry I walked off like that. I just thought you were scared of me." Bucky said

"its okay, and I wasn't scared i was just shocked, i didn't know that you were the winter soldier." Elizabeth said.

"so you're not scared or mad at me?" Bucky asked her.

"no of course not." Elizabeth said reassuring him

"Natasha Romanoff told me what happened to you before shield and when Hydra captured you." Bucky told her.

"oh, right..Hydra..umm..can we not talk about that please, it brings back bad memories." Elizabeth explained

"yeah.." Bucky said. "I just want you to know that i know what you went through, I went through the same thing."

"really?" Elizabeth asked sounding interested in what he was about to say

"yeah. They wiped my memories gave me a metal arm and they made me kill innocent people that were somehow threats to them, every time i remembered something they would wipe my memories and put me in cryo freeze." Bucky said with a little sadness in his voice

"oh..bucky i'm so sorry..thats worse than what i went through." Elizabeth said.

Bucky sighed "Sometimes i have terrible nightmares about Hydra." He said to her

"I have nightmares too, if you ever need to talk about something, call me no matter what time it is, i'll be here to talk to you." Elizabeth said to Bucky

"okay, and you too Elizabeth, you can call me whenever you want if you need to talk." Bucky said to Her.

Elizabeth laughed "okay I will. Good night Bucky"

"Good night Elizabeth." Bucky said then hung up and put his phone on the bed and went to sleep.

The next day…

Bucky Woke to his phone ringing. It was Natasha.

"Hello." Bucky said

"hey." Natasha said.

'how is steve?" Bucky asked her

"he stopped breathing a couple of times throughout the night but he awake now." Natasha explained.

"I thought he was in a coma." Bucky asked her

"I guess he was just really tired from the concussion he had." Natasha explained

Bucky sighed a sigh of relief "okay..im on my way. I'll be there soon." Bucky said then hung up.

He hurried up and got dressed and drove to the shield facility. He walked into the building and went to steve's floor. He opened the door and walked in. There were three doctors rushing around the room and a worried Natasha in the corner of the room.

"whats going on" Bucky asked Natasha.

"he quit breathing again." Natasha said panicking a little

"its okay. calm down, everything is going to be fine." Bucky said to Natasha trying to calm her down.

Natasha nodded and sat down. "I hope you're right." She said

**And thats chapter 8. When this Story is over i am going to write a sequel, But it is going to be better, you know more detail. :) Now maybe you can leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. :) :) :) Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. :)**


End file.
